Version History
2015 |- ! TU30 October 23, 2015 ! CU18 October 23, 2015 ! 1.21 October 23, 2015 ! Patch 1 December 17, 2015 | ;Additions * Added colored light from torches for Halloween 2015 Mash-up Pack. * Added Halloween Mashup Pack trial content. * Added Star Wars Prequel Skin Pack trial content. * Added 8 skins to Halo Mash-Up Pack (Xbox Only) |- ! TU29 September 11, 2015 ! CU17 September 16, 2015 ! 1.20 September 23, 2015 ! — | ;Additions * Added Doctor Who Skin Pack Bundle Trial content (PS only). * Updated trophies to include all those already on other platforms (PS3 only). |- ! TU28 August 28, 2015 ! CU16 August 28, 2015 ! 1.19 August 28, 2015 ! — | ;Additions (PS only) * Added Star Wars Classic Skin Pack Trial content. * Added Star Wars Rebels Skin Pack Trial content. Tweaks: * Updated Sponge texture to texture used in the PC Version. |- ! TU27 July 24, 2015 ! rowspan=2 | CU15 July 24, 2015 ! rowspan=2 | 1.18 July 24, 2015 ! — | Additions *'General' ** Added Greek Mythology Mash-up pack trial content *'Creative inventory' ** Acacia and dark oak wood, planks, fences, fence gates, doors, slabs and stairs. |- ! TU26 July 3, 2015 ! — | |- ! TU25 July 1, 2015 ! CU14 July 1, 2015 ! 1.17 July 1, 2015 ! — | Additions *'General' ** Enabled USB keyboard use for book and quill. ** Enabled chatpad use for book and quill. (Xbox) ** Added LittleBigPlanet™ Mash-up Pack trial content. (PlayStation 3/4 and PS Vita) *'Blocks and items' ** Acacia and dark oak wood planks, wood, stairs, slabs, fences, fence gates and doors *** Only obtainable by modding the game. ** Spruce, birch and jungle fences ** Spruce, birch and jungle fence gates ** Spruce, birch and jungle doors ** Iron trapdoor ** Inverted daylight sensor ** Book and quill ** Stained glass ** Stained glass panes *'Options' ** Version exclusive: Added custom superflat UI, allowing players to customize superflat world generation. ** Version exclusive: Added new in-game options to allow changing game mode, difficulty setting, time of day, and spawn position per player, and disable or enable ambient cave sounds, and weather settings. ** Version exclusive: Added classic crafting option. Changes *'General' ** Split Load/Join interface into create/load/join. ** Changed game mode selection to a slider. * Blocks and items ** Rose now uses poppy texture. ** Quick equip for armor. ** Door recipe makes 3 doors instead of one. ** Fence recipe now uses 4 planks and 2 sticks instead of 6 sticks. ** Beacon beams now change colors when stained glass or stained glass panes are placed over the beam. |- ! — ! CU13 May 14, 2015 ! — ! — | |- ! TU24 April 29, 2015 ! CU12 April 29, 2015 ! 1.16 April 29, 2015 ! — | Additions * Added the Alex skin and some variations of it to the default skins. * Added new music. (360) * Added new achievements. (360) * Added The Simpsons Skin Pack trial content. Changes (excludes 360) * Brought forward change so that shrubs can be placed in flower pots. * Changed music tracks played in Creative mode and on front-end menus to match Java version. |- ! TU23 March 25, 2015 ! CU11 March 25, 2015 ! rowspan=2 | 1.15 March 25, 2015 ! — | Additions * Added Pattern texture pack trial content. (excludes Xbox 360) * Added Mass Effect mash-up trial content. (PS Only) |- ! TU22 February 27, 2015 ! CU10 February 25, 2015 ! — | Tweaks * Added Quick Move to the horse inventory. * Added "Where are we now" music disc in Survival mode. * Updated lapis lazuli block texture. |- ! TU21 February 11, 2015 ! CU9 February 11, 2015 ! 1.14 February 11, 2015 ! — | Tweaks * Increased minecart limit. * Crafting a map now produces an empty map. |- ! TU20 January 23, 2015 ! CU8 January 23, 2015 ! 1.13 January 23, 2015 ! — | |} 2014 |- ! — ! CU6 December 10, 2014 ! 1.11 December 20, 2014 | Additions * Added the trial Festive Mash-up Pack * PS4 & Xbox One only: Added World Resize option to expand smaller sized worlds into larger sized ones |- ! — ! CU5 November 25, 2014 ! — | Additions * Added the trial Star Wars Classic Skin Pack. |- ! — ! — ! 1.03 PlayStation 4 - November 18, 2014 | Changes * Enabled support for limited time Additional Content (DLC) |- ! — ! CU4 October 29, 2014 ! 1.10 December 3, 2014 | Additions * Added the trial Steampunk Texture Pack. * PS3, PS4 and PSVita only: Added the trial Skyrim Mash-up Pack. |- ! — ! — ! 1.09 PlayStation 3 - October 31, 2014 | |- ! — ! — ! 1.02 PlayStation Vita - October 24, 2014 | |- ! — ! — ! 1.01 PlayStation Vita - October 16, 2014 | Additions * Added Turkish manual. |- ! TU18 October 7, 2014 ! — ! — | |- ! — ! CU3 October 2, 2014 ! 1.02 PlayStation 4 - October 2, 2014 | Additions * Added a 'Copy Save' option to allow people to 'back-up' their world to another save. |- ! — ! — ! 1.08 PlayStation 3 - September 18, 2014 | Additions * Added Fantasy Texture Pack trial. * Added Cartoon Texture Pack trial. * Added Skin Pack 3 trial. |- ! — ! — ! 1.07 PlayStation 3 - September 11, 2014 | Additions * Added new music tracks |- ! — ! CU1 September 5, 2014 ! 1.00 PlayStation 4 - September 4, 2014 PlayStation Vita - October 14, 2014 | Additions: ' * Added support for the Xbox One, Playstation 4 and Playstation Vita. ** Worlds saved onto cloud storage from the previous respective console can be uploaded to Xbox One/PlayStation 4 Edition. ** Worlds are 36 times bigger. *** Last gen and PS Vita were 864x864, next gen is 5120x5120 maximum ** Render distance is greater, up to 18 chunks versus 10 chunks on Xbox 360 and PS3 and 5 chunks on PS Vita |} |- ! TU15 April 11, 2014 ! 1.05 April 15, 2014 | '''Changes: ' * Changed zombies rare loot drop to be carrots, potatoes or iron Ingots. * Changed repairing tools in the inventory to only allow tools that are not enchanted (since you’d lose the enchantment). |- ! TU14 March 26, 2014 ! 1.04 March 27, 2014 | (Equates to 1.3.1) '''Additions * Blocks: ** Emerald ore ** Block of emerald ** Ender chest ** 1.4.2 Feature: Anvil ** 1.4.2 Feature: Flower pot ** 1.4.2 Feature: Cobblestone wall ** 1.4.2 Feature: Mossy cobblestone wall ** 1.5 Feature: Nether quartz ore ** 1.5 Feature: Block of quartz *** Chiseled *** Pillar ** 1.5 Feature: Quartz slab ** 1.5 Feature: Quartz stairs ** 1.6 Feature: Carpet *** Available in all 16 colors * Items: ** Emerald ** Tripwire Hook ** 1.4.2 Feature: Wither Painting ** 1.5 Feature: Nether quartz ** 1.4.6 Feature: Enchanted book ** Food: *** Enchanted Golden Apple *** 1.4.2 Feature: Potato *** 1.4.2 Feature: Baked potato *** 1.4.2 Feature: Poisonous potato *** 1.4.2 Feature: Carrot *** 1.4.2 Feature: Golden carrot *** 1.4.2 Feature: Carrot on a stick *** 1.4.2 Feature: Pumpkin pie ** 1.4.2 Feature: Potions: *** Potion of night vision *** Potion of invisibility * Mobs: ** Zombie villager * Terrain: ** Desert temple ** Desert village ** Jungle temple * Mechanics: ** Trading * Interface: ** Anvil interface * Host Options: ** Flying, invisibility & invulnerability for remote players * Languages: ** Danish ** Finnish ** Latin American Spanish ** Dutch ** Norwegian ** Polish ** Swedish ** Turkish * Tutorial: ** New tutorials in the tutorial world for the new items & features. * Other: ** Ability to teleport for players (used in the in-game menu) ** 1.7.4 Feature: New Mojang splash screen ** New Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition logo. Changes * Blocks: ** New recipes for smooth & chiseled sandstone. ** Changed sand mining sound. ** TNT now make a sound before exploding. ** Wood can now be placed sideways. ** Changed placement of slabs & other blocks on half blocks. ** Changed placement of upside down stairs & slabs. ** Wooden buttons & wooden pressure plates can now be activated with arrows. ** Furnaces can now use wooden tools as fuel. ** Furnaces now return an empty bucket when fueled by a bucket of lava. ** Updated the bonus chest content with more items. ** Ice & glass panes can now be collected using a tool that has the Silk Touch enchantment. ** Doors being broken by zombies now show damage. ** Ice melts in the Nether. ** Cauldrons fill up when out in the rain. ** Pistons take twice as long to update. ** Rain can drip through leaves. ** Levers can be placed on the bottom of blocks. ** TNT does variable damage depending on difficulty setting. ** Updated the positions of the music disc chests in the Tutorial World. * Items: ** 1.4.2 Feature: Leather armor can now be dyed. ** String can be placed on the ground (for tripwire hooks). ** Updated crafting recipe for books. ** Boats break lily pads, instead of vice-versa. * ' Mobs:' ** Endermen now open their mouths and shake when provoked ** 1.4.2 Feature: Wolf collars can now be dyed. ** Pigs can now be controlled with a carrot on a stick while being ridden. ** Added different villager professions. ** Villagers that are spawned from a spawn egg will have a random profession. ** Nether mobs can now spawn in the Overworld from Nether Portals. ** Creepers & spiders are now aggressive towards the last player that hit them. ** Mobs in creative mode will become neutral again after a short period of time. ** Removed knockback when drowning. ** 1.4.2 Feature: Pigs drop saddles when killed (if equipped with one). ** The sky color in the End has changed. ** Pigs drop more porkchops. ** Slimes spawn less in superflat worlds. ** When creepers explode, the damage is variable based on difficulty setting & the explosion now has knockback ** 1.6 Feature: Villagers now make noises from being hurt, trading & wandering. ** 1.4.4 Feature: Baby mobs can now be spawned by using on an adult form of that mob using a spawn egg * Textures: ** Updated all texture packs and mash-up packs with new TU14 additions. ** Changed the gray wool texture for city texture pack to look more like a road surface. |- ! — ! 1.03 January 21, 2014 | |} 2013 |- ! — ! 1.01 December 17, 2013 | |- ! TU13 October 2, 2013 ! 1.0 December 17/18, 2013 | * Minecarts are twice the speed as it was in computer. * Added sounds for hitting ocelots/cats. * Added message saying you can't spawn enemies in Peaceful mode. * Raw fish is no longer removed from the player's inventory when trying to tame an ocelot in Creative mode. * Water will no longer be removed from a water bucket when filling a cauldron in creative mode. * Made jungle wood stairs flammable. * Added an option to hide a Mash-up Pack Themed World in the saves list, and an option to show all in the Settings menu. * When in standing position, cats will now purposely go and sit on nearby chests, active furnaces, and beds. This prevents players from using them. * Added a limit to the number of villagers spawned by breeding. * Added the hearts display when villagers enter 'Love Mode'. * Minecraft Store now displays the prices in the local currency, rather than Microsoft Points. |} |- ! TU10 April 16, 2013 | |- ! TU9 April 4, 2013 | (Equates to 1.1) *The End **The world is not infinite, but has a block placement limit similar to that of the Nether **Obsidian pillars are generated in a spiral circling an unactivated exit portal ** Ender Dragon *** Ender Dragon breathes 'ender acid' as well as firing purple fire charges (Console Exclusive). ** The bedrock shell of the exit portal spawns when you enter The End but is only activated when the Ender Dragon is killed. **Ender Crystals *** The crystals on the two tallest obsidian pillars are surrounded by iron bars. * Spawn eggs (stackable to 16). * X on maps to show location of the end portal when someone is in the End. *Sheep can now regrow their wool by eating grass. * Re-added beaches. * Bowls now stackable up to 64. *Added new music for the End and the Nether from C418 *Blacksmith buildings in villages now hold chests with loot of the same type as found in strongholds. *Added smoother color transitions between biomes. *Fence gates can now be opened and closed with redstone. *Changed nether fortresses to make nether wart rooms more likely. *Made nether wart spawn randomly wherever soul sand is generated in the Nether. *Allow players to block with a sword when the ‘Can Build And Mine’ option is unchecked by the host. *Moved six of the twelve music disc quests in the Tutorial World *Changed the Tutorial world to add climbable vines, and some of the new items, and removed/reduced the items in the brewing, farming and breeding chests. *Don't show the achievements warning when loading a creative map that has already been saved in creative mode. *Reduced the volume of the ghast sound effects. **Increased the distance the ghast's sound effect for shooting a fireball can be heard from. *Increased the distance jukeboxes can be heard from. *Improved lighting code performance. *Improved the loading/saving time. *Changed the display order in the Minecraft Store to show newest DLC first. *Added How To Play for the End and farming animals. *Added HUD size options for both splitscreen and full screen modes. *Added Reset Nether option to force regeneration of The Nether. This is helpful for older saves that didn't have a nether fortress. *Added a toggle for death messages. *Added a toggle to hide or display the animated character in the User Interface. *Allow individual splitscreen users to have their own settings for HUD. * 1.2.1 Feature: Vines can now be climbed to ascend and descend. * 1.2.1 Feature: Fire charge. * 1.2.1 Feature: Made dispenser dispense mobs from Spawn Eggs, rather than the egg itself. * 1.2.1 Feature: Slab recipes give 6 slabs. * 1.2.4 Feature: Birch and Spruce wood planks, saplings, leaves, slabs and stairs. **Wooden Slabs crafted during and after this update are now flammable. Existing slabs will act as stone slabs and will not be stackable with the flammable slabs. * 1.3.1 Feature: Buckets now stackable up to 16. * 1.3.1 Feature: Sandstone stairs. * 1.3.1 Feature: Signs are now stackable to 16. * 1.3.1 Feature: Sign recipe gives 3 signs. * 1.3.1 Feature: Dispensers will now exempt liquids from a filled bucket when given a redstone but do not properly fill empty buckets with a dispensed liquid due to a bug. * 1.3.1 Feature: Changed gravel texture from to . * 1.3.1 Feature: Nether wart will now grow in the Overworld. * 1.4.2 Feature: Wooden Button - Currently, they cannot be activated by shooting them with arrows, unlike wooden buttons in the PC version. * 1.4.2 Feature: Item frames. * 1.4.2 Feature: Stone button now requires one block of stone instead of two. * 1.4.2 Feature: Trapdoors can be placed on half slabs and stairs * 1.4.6 Feature: Nether brick slabs. * 1.5 Feature: Added nether brick items, made by smelting netherrack. * 1.5 Feature: Nether brick blocks can be crafted by using 4 nether brick items. |- ! TU8 January 30, 2013 | * Blazes drop 0-2 glowstone dust when killed. * Added awkward potion to the creative menu * Changed “Download Content” menu to “''Minecraft'' Store”. * New photo frames for avatar items in the Minecraft Store. *Experience now has proper sound effect and effects. |} 2012 |- ! TU5 October 16, 2012 | (Equates to Beta 1.8.1) Additions * Blocks ** Iron bars ** Fence gates ** Stone bricks ** Stone brick slabs ** Stone brick stairs ** Brick slabs ** Brick stairs ** Cobwebs ** Vines ** Sponges ** Huge mushrooms ** Melons * Items ** Melons ** Melon seeds ** Pumpkin seeds ** Raw beef ** Steak ** Raw chicken ** Cooked chicken ** Rotten flesh ** Ender pearls ** 10 more music discs ** Chain Armor * Mobs ** Enderman ** Silverfish ** Cave Spider ** Charged Creeper * Generated structures ** Villages ** Abandoned mineshafts ** Strongholds ** Ravines * Biomes ** Swampland ** Ice Plains ** Extreme Hills ** Ocean * Gameplay ** Creative mode *** Added a simple tutorial for creative mode. *** Added flying and sprint-flying to creative mode. *** Disabled achievements and leaderboard updates if the player is in Creative mode, or if the world has been previously saved in Creative mode. ** Food bar and hunger ** Eating animation ** Sprinting ** Added a character display when sprinting or flying. ** Added death messages. * World type ** Superflat - the Nether is also flat in this world type. * Other ** Added Bedrock fog ** Added a countdown timer to the auto-save to stop it from being a surprise ** Added the ability to rename an existing world ** Added map icons to the in-game player list to match their color in the map ** Added a confirmation dialog on the player choosing to exit without saving ** Added new items to the crafting menu - melon, melon seeds, glass panes, fence gates, iron bars, stone bricks, stone brick slabs, stone brick stairs, brick slabs, brick stairs Changes * Blocks & Items ** Foods are now stackable except mushroom stew and cake. ** Changed the TNT explosion sound. ** Changed the bow to have drawing and firing action. ** Added quick move to the dispenser. ** Added quick equip for armor to the inventory interface. ** Added the blocking move with swords. ** Shears can now collect tall grass and the new vine. ** Improved chest model with a 3D lock, and opening and closing animation. ** Pressure plates can now be placed on fences. ** Changed all the text descriptions for food to show how much they refill the food bar. ** User-placed leaf blocks no longer decay. ** 1.2.5 Feature: Quick move for the furnace interface ** 1.1 Feature: Apples drop from leaf blocks ** 1.2.3 Feature: Pumpkins and melons grow from stems much faster, and not require farmland around the stem to grow on. ** 1.2.3 Feature: Fix to vines to stop them spreading too much. ** 1.2.3 Feature: Shapeless mushroom stew recipe * Mobs ** Passive mobs will now flee when hit. ** The snout on pigs now protrude from their head. ** Skeletons now hold full size bows. ** Animals no longer despawn which makes it possible to capture them. ** Zombies now drop rotten flesh instead of feathers. ** Updated some mob sounds. * Environment ** Cloud height raised to the top of the map, so clouds can no longer phase through blocks. ** Cloud movement syncs with the game's time. ** Improved sunrise and sunset. ** Improved the rain edges (when looking up in rain) ** Removed the Void by making it impossible to break the bottom/top layer of bedrock. ** Removed biomes - rainforest, seasonal forest, savanna, shrubland, and tundra. * Other ** 1.2.3 Feature: Mining speed changes ** Updated the How to Play HUD with food bar information. ** Added descriptions for Creative mode and sprinting to the How to Play menus. ** Updated the Download Content menu with pictures of the DLC available. Tutorial World * Changed the Tutorial world to enable the new terrain features in it. * Added mini tutorial for sprinting in the Tutorial world. * Added mini tutorial for eating in the Tutorial world. * Added music disc quests in the Tutorial world - players can search the world for the 12 chests, each containing one of the music discs that can be played in a jukebox. |- ! TU4 August 7, 2012 | |- ! TU3 July 13, 2012 | (Equates to Beta 1.7.3) * Added pistons & sticky pistons. * Added stackable fences. * Added shears – required to get wool from sheep, and to collect leaves. * Flint and steel or redstone is now required to trigger TNT. * Redstone will now connect to a redstone repeater. * New textures for cobblestone, moss stone, and bricks. * Added Character Skin Selector to allow players to choose their skin from the default skins, or from downloadable Skin Packs. * Added lighting improvements (backported from Beta 1.8.1 of the computer version) and snow & rain improvements. * Added a save file cache to improve the speed of displaying the saves list. * Added ban list functionality to allow players to self-ban from levels they feel contain offensive content. * Added a ban list section to the How To Play menus. * Added an option for the host to limit online games to only players in their friends list (no friends of friends). * Added a seed display to the level load screen (requires existing levels to be saved out again to add the display). * Changed the tooltip display setting to in-game tooltip display, so that tooltips always display in menus. * Added the crosshair to the list of things affected by the opacity slider. * On using the quickselect bar, the opacity of the quickselect, tooltips, splitscreen gamertag display, and crosshair will be set to 80, and will fade back down to the user opacity setting after 6 seconds of no quickselect bar use. * Added some more Tips & Trivia to the loading/saving screen display. * Added the new textures for cooked porkchop and dispenser that were added in and respectively. * Added ridged lines in iron blocks, and minor changes to other ore blocks added in . * Slight changes to block textures made in 1.0.0. Tutorial World * Added optional tutorial for pistons and redstone. * Added a self-building bridge to the castle using pistons. * Added some sugar canes, cacti and clay to the world. * Added a few other things for players to discover. |- ! TU2 June 15, 2012 | Additions * Added an autosave, and the ability to turn autosave off, or set it from 15 minutes up to 2 hours in 15 minute steps. * Split the sensitivity controls into an in-game sensitivity and an in-menu sensitivity. * Added an Interface Opacity slider in the settings for plasma screen users. * Added a gamertag display in splitscreen, and the ability to enable/disable it in the settings. * Added an option in the settings menu to enable/disable in-game hints. * Added an option in the settings menu to enable/disable tooltips. * Added a co-ordinate display to the in-game map. * Added new sections in the How To Play on multiplayer, Sharing Screenshots, and What’s New. * Added a warning message when attempting to place lava near the spawn area. |- ! TU1 May 9, 2012 | (Equates to Beta 1.6.6) * All Beta 1.6.6 features * 1.0.0 Feature: New sounds (Aside from damage and explosion sounds) * 1.0.0 Feature: Face view * Version exclusive tutorial * Up to 4 players locally (requires HDTV A/V + HDMI or component cable) * Up to 8 players online * Simplified crafting system * Charged Creeper not present until TU5 |}